Oak Rangers
by squeakygirl
Summary: College friends must ban together to save their school campus and the world from the forces of evil. Can they do it? Or will their personal lives get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first Power Rangers fanfic. I've been watching Mighty Morphin Power Rangers from the beginning and I just couldn't help but write a story about my college friends and myself becoming power rangers. Please R&R and Enjoy! :)

**Chapter 1:**

Kellie started fidgeting in her seat. It was the first day of classes in her junior year at Oak College and she was nervous. She was sitting in her World History Class, kicking herself for not taking the intro history course her freshman year. She was afraid that a lot of freshman would be in the class so she tried sitting in the back hoping she wouldn't get noticed.

"Yeah right" she said under her breath. There was no way Laura was going to let Kellie sit through her intro course and go unnoticed, after all, she was Kellie's advisor.

"Hey." Kellie snapped out of her deep thought and looked over as someone she recognized came and sat next to her.

Kellie smiled, trying her hardest not to blush, "Hi Sean. Why are you taking an intro course? I thought you would have taken it already."

Sean gave a small chuckle, "I guess it's the same reason you're taking it now." She looked at him questioningly. "Two years ago when I was a sophomore and you were a freshman we had philosophy together during this course time. Then we had the other intro history course together."

"What about your freshman year, you didn't take it then?"

"Nope" he shook his head, "I was working on Damien's intro classes." He stretched and tucked his pen behind his ear. "What other classes are you taking this semester?"

Kellie stopped slightly as she was pulling her binder out of her backpack. "Umm" She swallowed, "Taste of Freedom, Warriors and Witches, Revolutionaries/Nationalism and General Psych."

"Well this should be an interesting semester."

Kellie looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

Sean smiled, "I have all the same classes."

…

Kellie had sat anxiously at her hour of work. She hadn't been able to talk to her roommate about what she had discovered during her first class and she was bursting with happiness. She had always had a slight crush on Sean and thought he didn't know that she existed.

"Bye Jane" Kellie yelled as her hour shift was up. She was headed to the café for lunch and to meet with Avery. She knew Avery would be so excited to learn that Kellie and Sean were the only two upper classmen in that class and that Sean was actively talking to her.

"Oh my God guess what!" Kellie said excitedly as she walked up to her roommate Avery in the café.

Avery turned around surprised, "What's up?"

Kellie had to resist the urge to start jumping up and down or start screaming. She briefly scanned the café and sat down in a chair and moved closer to Avery. "So" She started off with her voice a little more than a whisper. "Guess who is in my world history class."

Avery took a long look at Kellie's face trying to figure out who she was talking about. "I give up." Kellie kind of bit her lip and looked towards where Sean was sitting with his friend Matt and a few other friends. "Sean?"

"Yeah" Kellie squealed with excitement. "And guess what's even better."

"Ummmm, I don't know. What?" Avery asked.

Kellie leaned in closer, "We have all the same classes together."

Avery's eyes widened, "No way!" She looked over at Sean, and then back to Kellie, "so are you actually going to talk to him this year or just sit there and stare at him like last year, and the year before?"

"For a matter of fact he sat next to me and we were talking before Laura came in. So there." She stood up proudly, "I'm going to get food." She took two steps away from the table when she tripped and almost fell over. She turned around to Avery who was hysterical, "Don't, Say, Anything!" She playfully stormed off, hoping the red would wear off her face soon.

…

"That class was amazing!" Avery was saying to Kellie as a small group of students walked back to the campus. They had just gotten out of their first taste of freedom class at Professors O'Neil's house.

"I know." Kellie said agreeing. "I can't wait till we actually start cooking." Everyone had been bussing about the taste of freedom class. It was the most wanted class by the entire campus that semester. It was the only class offered where they would get to cook and eat every week. A lot of students were upset that they couldn't take everyone into the class but there was a little for how many people Laura and Damien could have in their house every week.

"And" Avery said in a whisper, "Guess who kept looking at you."

Kellie blushed instantly, "Be quiet" she said giggling quietly, "Do you want me to start fangirling all over the place?"

Avery grabbed Kellie's arm and steered her to the café, "Come on let's get some tea and relax before the stress of the semester starts up."

…

They walked into the café and nearly walked right back out. They walked in with their heads held high and they went inside to get tea. They each took a deep breath, "What are they doing together?" Kellie asked bordering on a panic attack.

"I….I…" Avery equally had no words to share. She was just as confused to see Mark and Emma sitting together in the café. Both Avery and Kellie had uncomfortable situations and conversations with Mark and Emma in the previous year and they were hoping to avoid a confrontation. "We are going to behave like the ladies we are and do what we did last year."

"Stew until our emotions make us physically sick and then vent for two hours in one of the dorm basements?" Kellie said violently bobbing her tea bag in her cup.

Avery poured sugar into her tea, "Well yes. But first we are going to go out there with our heads held high and ignore them." She was finishing off her tea by adding a little bit of milk, "Besides, why would either of them come over to us. They aren't exactly our biggest fans."

"Right" Kellie nodded her head as she picked up her cup and headed out to find a table, "We can do this."

…

Kellie and Avery sat with their cups of tea for about 10 minutes before they both agreed that they didn't feel like the tea anymore. They got rid of their cups and walked outside, sitting on a bench in the center of campus. They had been sitting there when Sean and Matt came over.

"I heard the taste of freedom class was great." Matt said smiling. "I wish I could be in it."

"I'm excited for it." Avery said while Kellie sat there unsure of what to say. Kellie and Avery stood up to head back to their dorm, it was getting chilly out and they wanted to get sweatshirts on before they started their almost nightly laps around campus. "Well we're heading for a walk, so I guess we'll see you guys in Warriors and Witches tomorrow right?"

Sean nodded, "Yeah we'll be there." They started to walk to the café when Sean turned around, "Where are you guys going for a walk?"

"Just around campus." Kellie said rehearsed. Everyone on campus knew it wasn't the best neighborhood, especially for two girls alone at night. The previous year Kellie and Avery had guy friends who had panicked every time they said something about talking a walk at night. They would have had heart attacks if they had ever heard of the two of them walking off campus by themselves.

"You guys just be careful and we'll see you around." Sean turned back to Matt and as they were about to part ways when there was a loud rumbling.

"What are they?" Matt looked around looking at these green-ish looking creatures surround Kellie and Avery.

Sean started to make his way towards the two girls, "Let's help them." The two boys made their way over and started pushing the green creatures out of their way until they were standing next to Kellie and Avery. "So what do we do now?"

All four students cringed, shutting their eyes as they saw the creatures come towards them. A moment passed and nothing had happened to them so Kellie opened her eyes, "Guys." She looked around in awe, "Guys, you really need to take a look at this."

They all opened their eyes and saw that they were no longer standing in the middle of campus. They were standing in a room filled with computers and other technological devices. "Well it's about time" Laura said stepping out from the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. Here is the next one for you. I won't be able to update after this for over a week, I'm going camping and I won't have my laptop with me.

**Chapter 2: **

"Wait I have a lot of question" Matt said looking at a computer monitor that showed the center of campus and the green creatures. "First of all what are those things, second how did we get here and third what is this place?"

Laura sighed, "They are called putties, an enemy we thought was long gone. I saw that you four were in danger so I teleported you here" she looked around at their vacant expressions, "You know like star trek" she saw them nod slowly and continued, "And this is our command center."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Kellie asked looking around for more people.

"She means us." A voice said from the shadows. The four college students turned and watched two more of their professors walked out and stood next to Laura.

Laura smiled at them, "Damien, myself and David" She said acknowledging herself, her husband and David, the computer professor at the school.

Damien smiled at his four students, "You four have been called here for a specific reason." He grabbed a wooden box off a nearby table and stood in front of them opening it up. "You are here to protect the world." Inside the box sat three watches and two bracelets, each a different color.

"Wait." Kellie held her hand up, "This is sounding like…like Power Rangers or something."

"Exactly." David looked over at them "This is real. These watches and bracelets contain the mighty power that has long been used to protect this earth."

Avery looked in the box and did the math in her head, "But there's only four of us here and there are five things in the box."

"Yes." David said nodding. "It has been made unclear who the fifth ranger is. Damien is working hard trying to pinpoint who it is. But we do know that whoever they are, they are on campus."

Damien stood in front of Matt, "You Matt will hold the power of the red ranger. With your strength you will lead this team of power rangers. Sean, yours is the power of the blue ranger. Your courage and determination will help you in your quest to save the earth. Avery you have the power of the green ranger. Your caring and love for others makes you ideal for the green ranger powers. And Kellie, you have the power of the pink ranger. Your concern and worry for those you care about will help you and your team." Damien passed Matt received the red watch, Sean received the blue watch, Avery received the green bracelet and Kellie received the pink bracelet.

"Now you must morph and go defeat the putties before they destroy campus. After losing you four, they must be looking for the fifth ranger like we are. You must stop them." Laura smiled brightly at them. "You will know what to do in order to morph. Good luck."

The four students stood amazed, trying to take in everything they had just heard. Matt stepped forward, "Oh I hope this works. It's morphing time!" He called out holding the wrist that his watch is on in front of him. Kellie, Avery and Sean all mimicked him, each calling out their ranger color.

"Red Ranger morphing time" Matt cried.

"Blue Ranger morphing time" Sean cried.

"Green Ranger morphing time" Avery cried.

"Pink Ranger morphing time" Kellie cried.

They stood around staring at each other, "Wow" they all breathed simultaneously.

"Come on, we've got to stop them." Matt said. They each held down a button on their watch or bracelet and they teleported out of the command center and to the center of their campus where the putties were attacking.

"Come on guys, we've got this" Sean said running into action.

Kellie nodded and followed into action, taking on a putty close to Sean. "Whoa." She said as she realized that even though she had no physical strength or grace, she was able to not only dodge their attacks, but she was also able to hit them back.

"Look out!" Avery cried knocking down a putty that was about to sneak up on Matt.

Kellie got caught off guard and was knocked down, "Ouch." She looked up and the putties had disappeared. Sean and Matt reached over and helped Kellie off the ground. "Thanks."

"Let's head back to the command center. I'm still not entirely sure about what's going on." Matt said getting ready to teleport away.

Laura was clapping when they arrived back at the command center, "Well done kids."

Sean took off his helmet, "So is that it?"

"No" David said shaking his head, "That's just the beginning. The putties are the minions of a more sinister force."

"And what would that be?" Kellie asked stretching out her arm to make sure it wasn't hurt when she fell.

David started typing at the computer, "Her name is Surne. She has caused a lot of trouble but we thought she was dead. Only recently did we find evidence of her still being alive."

Avery looked up at the screen, "She looks…human."

"She is" Damien said nodding. "She was once a ranger like you who became corrupted with power and now she is trying to use that power to destroy the world."

"Oh yeah no problem, we can take care of her easily." Matt said trying to crack a joke.

David rolled his eyes, "Look you kids have the gist of the problem. It's late, you should probably get going. If there is more trouble we will contact you through your communicators."

"So am I the only that is having a crazy dream right now?" Kellie asked once they were all back outside again.

Sean shook his head, "This is real Kellie."

"Yeah but it doesn't feel like it." Avery said sitting down on a bench.

"Well, I guess it's just something we're gonna have to get used to huh?" Matt said rubbing the back of his neck. "It's late, I'm headed to bed. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow or whenever more of those putties attack. See ya." Matt walked off leaving the other three sitting in relative silence.

Sean stretched, "Yeah it's been a long day. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Goodnight."

Avery and Kellie just looked at each other as Sean walked away, "This is gonna be a long year." They said in unison.


End file.
